Rick Grimes (Serial TV)
Rick Grimes - jest głównym bohaterem serialu The Walking Dead. Jest dawnym funkcjonariuszem policji oddziału szeryfa King County, który został postrzelony podczas pełnienia obowiązków i zapadł w śpiączkę, by później obudzić się w środku apokalipsy zombie. Podróżuje do Atlanty w Georgii poszukując żony, Lori oraz syna, Carla, którzy wyjechali do Atlanty z najlepszym przyjacielem Ricka, Shane'em, w poszukiwaniu bezpiecznego miejsca do osiedlenia się. Po tym jak znajduje rodzinę, oraz grupę innych ocalałych, przejmuje rolę ich lidera. Wygląd i osobowość Rick to biały mężczyzna z brązowymi włosami i zarostem. Rick jest zwykle spokojnym, mądrym człowiekiem, a także dobrym przyjacielem i ojcem, ale często postępował zgodnie z własnymi zasadami moralnymi, co niejednokrotnie powodowało sprzeczki w grupie i narastający stres. W przeciwieństwie do Shane'a jest także naturalnym liderem - to jeden z powodów, który doprowadza do kłótni pomiędzy nimi. Rick posiada umiejętność udźwignięcia na sobie odpowiedzialności za wiele ludzkich istnień, stawia sobie jednak cele, które wydają się niemożliwe do zrealizowania. Pomimo wad jego zdolności walki i opieka nad wszystkimi członkami grupy pozwoliła mu przejąć w niej rolę lidera. Widać, że bardzo troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół i stara się, aby czuli się dobrze, niejednokrotnie pomaga też nieznajomym. Niestety, w pewnym momencie psychika Ricka sypie się, a zwłaszcza po śmierci Lori. Mimo to Rick był w stanie wykorzystać swoje zdolności przywódcze i bojowe, aby utrzymać ludzi przy życiu przez wiele miesięcy od opuszczenia farmy, udało mu się także odnaleźć więzienie. Przy użyciu pozornie rozpaczliwej taktyki udało im się znaleźć schronienie po tułaczce, która trwała całą zimę. Po śmierci żony Rick staje się bardzo niestabilny emocjonalnie, jest tak aż do momentu, gdy dowiaduje się o istnieniu Woodbury. Gdy Andrea umiera, może się wydawać że Rick odzyskał większość dawnego siebie. Po przeskoku Rick zrezygnował z pozycji lidera, aby skupić się na Carlu. Przed apokalipsą King County, Georgia Rick i Shane byli przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Miał kilka dziewczyn w czasach liceum, w przeciwieństwie do Shane'a, który zawsze cieszył się powodzeniem kobiet. Oboje poszli razem na studia policyjne, i pracowali w oddziale szeryfa King County. On i Lori spotkali się w młodym wieku i chodzili na randki, wkrótce pobrali się i mieli razem syna, Carla. Żyli jak typowa, podmiejska rodzina. Z czasem, kiedy Carl dorastał, małżeństwo państwa Grimes stawało się coraz bardziej napięte. Po jakimś czasie zaczął odnosić się z dystansem do swojej żony, nie chciał się otworzyć, a cały wolny czas poświęcał pracy. Po apokalipsie :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Sezon 1 "Days Gone Bye" "Guts" "Tell It to the Frogs" "Vatos" "Wildfire" "TS-19" Sezon 2 "What Lies Ahead" "Bloodletting" "Save the Last One" "Cherokee Rose" "Chupacabra" "Secrets" "Pretty Much Dead Already" "Nebraska" "Triggerfinger" "18 Miles Out" "Judge, Jury, Executioner" "Better Angels" "Beside the Dying Fire" Sezon 3 "Seed" "Sick" "Walk With Me" "Killer Within" "Say the Word" "Hounded" "When the Dead Come Knocking" "Made to Suffer" "The Suicide King" "Home" "I Ain't a Judas" "Clear" "Arrow on the Doorpost" "Prey" "This Sorrowful Life" "Welcome to the Tombs" Sezon 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" "Infected" "Isolation" "Indifference" "Internment" "Dead Weight" "Too Far Gone" "After" "Inmates" "Claimed" "Still" "Us" "A" Sezon 5 "No Sanctuary" "Strangers" "Four Walls and a Roof" "Slabtown" Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Ricka: *Leon Basset (zombie) *Hannah (zombie) *Summer (zombie) *Sophia Peletier (zombie) *Dave *Tony *Shane Walsh *Tomas *Erin (zombie) *Thomas (przed przemianą w zombie) *Charlie (zombie) *Lou *Joe *Dan *Alex *4 żołnierzy z Woodbury (żyjący i zombie) *8 mieszkańców Terminus (bezpośrednio i pośrednio przyczynił się do ich śmierci) *niezliczona ilość zombie Związki :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go kliknij w edycję Wystąpił Ciekawostki * Jego bronią jest Colt Python, można to zaobserwować w większości odcinków serialu. * W pierwszym odcinku w Atlancie wchodzi do opancerzonego czołgu aby schronić się przed szwendaczami,i nawet niepróbuje go odpalić. * Rick jest trzecią wśród postaci, które zabiły najwięcej ludzi: pierwszy jest Gubernator, drugi - Merle. * Historia Ricka (budzi się ze śpiączki podczas apokalipsy zombie) jest bardzo podobna do tej Jima z filmu Danny'ego Boyle'a 28 dni później. * Rick twierdzi, że jego grupa krwi to A+ * Rick zalicza się do trzech pozostałych przy życiu postaci, które pojawiły się w odcinku 1. Pozostałe dwie to Carli Morgan. * Rick ma obecnie najwięcej wystąpień w serii, drugi w rankingu jest jego syn. Porównania z komiksem *Rick jest starszy niż jego komiksowy odpowiednik. Ten z serialu jest w wieku późnej 30, natomiast komiksowy Rick ma 31 lat. *W komiksie to Rick na początku udał się do Woodbury, wraz z Michonne i Glenn'em, w wyniku pobytu tam stracił rękę. W serialu pierwszymi, które tam się udały były Michonne i Andrea, a Rick nadal ma obie ręce. en:Rick Grimes (TV Series) de:Rick Grimes es:Rick Grimes ru:Рик Граймс (телесериал) fr:Rick Grimes (Série TV) da:Rick Grimes (TV-Serie) pt-br:Rick Grimes (TV) ja:リック・グライムズ Kategoria:Postacie The Walking Dead Kategoria:Postacie Serialu